Su regalo más valioso
by SilverDoePatronus
Summary: Severus cuenta por primera vez lo que le pasó en la Batalla de Hogwarts a Pervinca, pero hay algo más que ella cree imposible.


Pervinca escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Severus mientras bebía un sorbo de su Whisky de Fuego, se habían conocido hacía ya casi dos años en la celebración del primer aniversario de la victoria de la Gran Batalla de Hogwarts y, aunque con Severus era una tarea extremadamente difícil, habían llegado a hacerse grandes amigos. Él no lo reconocería ni aunque le torturasen con la maldición Cruciatus, pero Pervinca le caía muy bien, era muy inteligente además de sincera –no era una aduladora que estuviera a su lado sólo por ser lo que habían denominado "Categoría H", es decir, Héroe de Guerra- y lo más importante, realmente le escuchaba. No buscaba las historias espeluznantes que tanto ansiaban sonsacarle los reporteros de El Profeta, sino que se interesaba realmente por lo que él sintiera y nunca le empujaba a contar algo que él no se sintiera preparado a exteriorizar. La mayoría de la gente no entendía su amistad y creía que escondían una relación amorosa –o al menos pasional- debido a que ambos eran personajes peculiares y no tenían pareja, sin embargo esas personas estaban completamente equivocadas, al menos hasta el momento.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos y compartiendo anécdotas, preocupaciones y sentimientos, Severus nunca le había contado lo que realmente ocurrió en la ya legendaria batalla. Nunca hasta aquel preciso instante.

-… Me di cuenta de que había protegido a Nagini con un encantamiento muy fuerte, era lo que había predicho Dumbledore. Tenía que ir a por Potter y contarle todo. Ya lo tenía planeado: lo llevaría ante el retrato de Dumbledore para que este lo convenciera de ver los recuerdos que tenía ya guardados en un recipiente. Pero Voldemort tenía otros planes, cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendía hacer era demasiado tarde y tenía a la serpiente desgarrándome el cuello. Cuando caí al suelo me di cuenta de que el recipiente que contenía tanto mis recuerdos como los de Dumbledore se había roto, así que pensé que todo estaba perdido, porque Potter jamás sabría toda la verdad. Yo… no sé por qué, creí que si lograba mantenerme con vida tal vez podría llegar a decirle algo al chico que le diera una pista y poder acabar con Voldemort, así que intenté contener la sangre como pude, pero no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme, cuanto más para buscar a Potter y convencerlo de nada en medio de todo aquel caos. Sin embargo, no me hizo falta ir a por él, cuando lo vi delante de mí juro que vi el cielo abierto. Pero no podía contarle nada, apenas si podía respirar con toda la sangre que tenía en la boca, estaba desesperado. Entonces vi que me salían recuerdos por los ojos, la boca y los oídos y le pedí que los cogiera. Creo que fue la pena lo que hizo que me hiciera caso, después de todo, en aquel momento yo no era más que un moribundo. Después de que los cogiera… Bueno, yo… Yo sabía que no me quedaba tiempo… Sabía que me estaba muriendo. Así que le pedí que me mirara. En aquel momento no pensé en lo mucho que se parecía a James, sólo podía ver que tenía sus ojos, los ojos de Lily. Eso era lo último que quería ver antes de morir. Quería recordar por qué había dado la vida, por quién había cambiado, pero sobre todo la quería recordar a ella. Él ya tenía los recuerdos, yo ya había cumplido con mi misión, no había nada más que pudiera hacer. Recuerdo que me sentí en paz y, justo entonces, me morí.- Tras decir eso, se quedó callado mirando su vaso de Whisky.

* * *

><p>-¿De qué hablas? Estás vivo, no pudiste morir- Contestó Pervinca un poco preocupada por el efecto del alcohol en su amigo.<p>

-Sí, nadie me cree. Solo el retrato de Dumbledore- Dijo ausente, sin levantar la vista- Dice que hay algunos tipos de magia que no podemos entender y que puede ser que… -hizo una breve pausa para inspirar mientras fijaba su mirada con la de su amiga- …que alguien interviniese en mi favor. Alguien que ya no está aquí. Su teoría es que ese alguien creyó que después de haber sufrido toda una vida, yo me merecía algo mejor; ser feliz, dice él.

-¿Qué? Pero no lo entiendo… Y ¿quién crees que fue, el mismo Dumbledore?

-No, aunque no sería extraño en él tenerlo todo atado y bien atado, incluso en la muerte. Pero Dumbledore cree que… Bueno, que fue la persona por la que hice todo esto- Dijo rápidamente. A pesar del tiempo y de su madurez, seguía sintiéndose inseguro al pensar en Lily, algo que identificaba como debilidad y se avergonzaba de ello.

-Entonces Dumbledore cree que Lily te ha dado las gracias devolviéndote a la vida para darte una oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿verdad?

-Sí, deberías hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore, él te lo explicaría mejor que yo. Pero sí, dice que después de haber dado la vida, literalmente, prácticamente solo por su memoria, creé una especie de deuda o algo similar en ella y este es el resultado. Este es su regalo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Pervinca asimilando la nueva información que su amigo le había confiado, y Severus intentando reordenar sus pensamientos. Después de un rato, al fin Pervinca habló:

-¿Sabes? No creo que estés haciendo un buen uso de ese regalo- Severus la miró, confuso- Se supone que deberías ser feliz ahora que puedes ser realmente tú, ahora que no tienes que proteger a nadie, ni ser un espía, ahora que puedes dejar de fingir.

-Soy feliz… -Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Pervinca lo interrumpió-.

-No, no lo eres y lo sabes. Ahora simplemente no estás sufriendo y, bueno, eso para ti ya es un cambio para bien, pero no eres realmente feliz. Dime, ¿qué te haría feliz?- Lo miró a los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero él desvió la mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

-No, déjalo estar Pervinca- Fue su única respuesta mientras cambiaba de postura, incómodo, en el sofá.

-No lo dejo, porque tal vez haya una mínima posibilidad de que lo que te dé la felicidad también pueda dármela a mí- Mientras hablaba, Pervinca dejó su vaso en la mesita que había al lado del sillón donde estaba sentada y se inclinó ligeramente hacia el sofá.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Contestó él, incrédulo, pero esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos, como intentando hallar la verdad en ellos.

-¿Podemos dejar de empezar nuestras frases con un no, y decir sí por una vez?- Fue la respuesta de la bruja sentada frente a él.

-Creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo- Tras la callada contestación de él, Pervinca se levantó de su asiento, sonriente, para ir a sentarse a su lado.


End file.
